For Your Entertainment
by GypsyBlueWolf
Summary: When a bleeding gypsy girl is found on the steps on Notre Dame cathedral, the gypsies are curious as to who she is and how she got there. The king of gypsies (Clopin) also wants to find out more about this girl but as the two grow closer the gypsy girl realises she cannot run from her past forever. (No idea where im going with this as its my first story ive done)
1. World so cold

I apologise now for spelling or grammar mistakes. This is my first time on the site.

My playlist:

P!nk- sober

Three days Grace- some one who cares

Three days Grace- World so cold

Papa Roach- Leader of the Broken hearts

The gypsy girl wandered aimlessly into the crowd of people, clutching her side as the sticky, warm liquid slipped through her fingers. No one noticed as small red droplets ran down her fingers and dripped onto the cobbles. Jessamine made it to some steps and looked up; blinded by the sun she covered her pale blue eyes to stare at the building in front of her.

"Notre Dame." The ghost like whisper passed through her lips and drifted in the air for a few seconds then vanished. Jessamine felt her heavy eyes flicker shut and let her exhaustion take over as she fell into the abyss.

Clopin ruffled the young child's hair and watched as the group in front of him ran back to their mothers. As he walked back to the other gypsies a young boy ran over to him and tugged on his tunic. Clopin knelt down to listen to the shy boy's whisper. He listened intently only making the words 'girl, steps and bleeding' the boy ran off and Clopin looked around to find out what the boy was trying to say, he soon found out and with the other gypsies walked to the bleeding figure on the steps.

Jessamine's eyes fluttered open as she came to grips the brightness and colour of the tent she was in. She cried out in shock as she realised this was not the steps outside the cathedral. She tried to stand but her legs collapsed beneath her. She tried to stand again, this time crashing into a metal candle holder. Hearing noises outside she slipped through the back of the tent and moved into a clumsy ran. She glanced around at the colourfully dressed people, laughing and dancing outside of the many tents, all were gypsies like her. Jessamine hadn't realised she had stopped until a hand fell lightly on her shoulder, she flinched and turned round quickly, drawing her dagger from her belt. She looked at the person the hand belonged to and blinked in surprise. "Who are you? And why am I here?"

Clopin moved back slightly as the dagger came nearer to him. "You are very lucky we found you. That wound was infected and could have killed you." he said calmly looking at the girl. Her eyes were wild like a trapped animal and her movement wary. "We will not hurt you, you are safe."

"I haven't been safe for nine years." The girl said calming a little. "Who are you?"

Clopin tilted his head slightly but answered her question. "I am Clopin the leader of the gypsies and this is the court of miracles."

The girl backed away again. "You're going to kill me. I was told about this place. No one comes out alive. Why did you bring me here if you are going to kill me?!" she snapped.

"We are not going to kill you. You were invited here as my guest." Clopin said coolly still trying to gain her confidence. "Can I know my guest's name?" He smiled charmingly.

"Jessamine." She said quietly, putting the dagger back into her belt. She looked up at Clopin, he had a roguish charm and handsomeness to him but he was still a gypsy and she didn't trust them at the best of times, she was one herself so she knew what they were capable of.


	2. Old habits

A Note~ Im so sorry I haven't updated, im not going to lie ive just been lazy and couldn't be asked to write another chapter because ive been reading other fics.

My playlist~

Iron – Within temptation (Awesome)

**"That was a nasty arrow wound, would you mind telling me how you acquired it." Clopin asked gesturing to her middle.**

**Jessamine looked down and noticed her new attire, instead of her simple white shirt and brown skirt she was in a oversized purple shirt with orange trim. She frowned and looked up to see the gypsy king chuckling.**

"**What are you laughing at, and my injuries are nothing of your concern."**

"**Mademoiselle, with an expression like that anybody would think you do not like that dress?" Clopin laughed.**

**Jessamine put her hands on her hips. "Where are my old clothes?"**

"**Gone. Irena is fetching you something more…pretty." Clopin said looking around for the woman.**

"**Irena. Your wife?" Jessamine said also turning to scan the crowd of people, soon realising it was stupid because she had no idea who 'Irena' was.**

**Clopin grinned, "Irena is eight."**

"**You have a eight year old wife?" Jessamine joked. She felt a tap on her arms and went to draw her dagger but restrained herself when she saw a young girl holding out clothes to her. "Thanks." She said looking at the girl.**

**Clopin smiled to Irena then looked towards Jessamine, "You can change over there." He pointed to a red tent with gold edging.**

**Jessamine nodded and went inside, she pulled off the hideous purple thing and put on a white shirt and dark red skirt. She struggled to put on the blue bodice that went with it but finally managed to tie the front up, she pulled back her hair and tied it back with a blue ribbon**

**Jessamine sighed and looked around the tent. It was a reasonable size, enough room to move around but she wouldn't be staying long. She never did. **

**"Are you okay in there?" Clopin asked starting to worry she had run off again.**

**Jessamine stepped out and looked up at him. "It's colourful." She said, unsure if she liked it or not, but her eyes caught movement. She turned to look; it was some younger gypsies walking into a large opening she guessed it was to go outside. She felt her heart grow heavy.**

**"You look ...nice." Clopin smiled but caught her staring at the entrance; it wasn't fair to keep her here for any longer, and there was no way she would find her way out alone. Gypsies don't last long trapped up inside. "As you did not have a chance to see Paris in all her glory when you first arrived I am willing to give you a tour, will you join me?" **

**Jessamine's face lit up, she nodded and followed him all the way through the catacombs and up.**

**Clopin pushed the stone covering the entrance and climbed out, helping Jessamine as the light hurt her eyes.**

**Jessamine blinked a few times and when her eyes adjusted she saw they were standing in a graveyard. Clopin laughed and turned, heading towards the city. Jessamine followed closely, she hated graveyards and death. She had seen so much death already.**


End file.
